Or Is It
by Im a JELLYBEAN
Summary: GASP School of Rock thought they were going home, but they've arrived in another continent, what will they do there...the plot isnt mentioned until chapter 3...so read on
1. Where are we?

**Disclaimer: I don't own nothing... except maybe in later chapters**

**OR IS IT**

Freddy tapped out a tune on the seat in front of him.

"Freddy go to sleep. I'm tired and you're seriously bugging me man."

"'K dude." And so he reclined in his Sky Bed.

The whole School of Rock was flying back from their tour in England. After the amazing coverage of the Dewey fiasco, and the fact that they won Battle of the Bands the next year, the band had become famous (a/n surprise surprise) and began getting record deals from all over the globe.

Freddy and Zack were awoken later by a kind looking lady, asking them to "Please put their seats in an upright position." That was a long flight." They thought.

Katy shook her head to wake herself up as they slowly trudged out of the aeroplane at New York airport. Being 3am none of the band members paid much attention to their surroundings until............

"Flight 157 ..... New York, now boarding."

"Hey did you hear that? I'm sure it said departing _to_ New York." exclaimed Summer.

"No, it just said _departing _New York." Reassured Dewey. Summer was too tired to argue so she let it drop.

They walked blindly past stores with toy animals holding little flags with the Stars and Stripes. Or was it?

When School of Rock arrived home, they had to be dragged up to their beds where they flopped. It wasn't that 3:30 was _that_ bad, they had been up later than that, its just that the night before they hadn't slept at all (well maybe an hour) and for the other three days before that they had been going to bed at 12:00 and getting up at 5:30.

Summer's last thoughts before she fell asleep were 'Why the hell is Katy here?' we can only guess.

Lawrence and Gordon, who were sharing a room, wandered downstairs that night trying to find out what was going on, only to find the rest of the band waiting impatiently, tapping their feet

Dewey stood nervously.

"Ummmm, well, now that you're all here, there's something I would like to announce. Ahem, you see, since you became famous, you've been doing tours, making records and all that, and that's okay, except you haven't been able to attend school. You must understand little dudes, you're only a kid once, and we don't want to take that away from you. I was approached and it was suggested that maybe we should, ummm..." he trailed off.

"You're not saying we should break up the band!" sobbed Michelle. Dewey stared at her as if she was an alien. "God no! I was just leading up to saying that you're in AUSTRALIA! All you have to do is spend some time in a state school in sunny Queensland and Bob's you auntie's livin' lover." And with that thunder rumbled and it began pouring with rain.

"What?!" yelled Alicia along with other protests from the rest of the band. "You meanin' to say that we're in Australia! Why weren't we told?"

"Because we knew that you would protest." said a man in a black suit. "This is a good experience and great for publicity."

"Look on the greener side, it's a few less international flights before you Aussie tour." added Dewey. He laughed trying to make it sound better.

"So where are we exactly?" asked Summer, "And who is that guy?"

"You're in a house that we have rented in the suburb Wilston, 29 Laurel Street in the North Side of Brisbane. Which is the capital of Queensland."

"We know that." interrupted Freddy.

"You will be attending to Wilston State School for three to four weeks in Year Seven. (A/N high schools are too hard to write about) Whilst you are there, there will be no special considerations, that means no limos, autograph signing, or even acknowledging the press just to prove you are famous, you will be acting like normal children. You peers will know who you are but will treat you no differently.

"The school uniform arrived while you were sleeping, and your first day is tomorrow." The man in the suit concluded. He didn't explain who he was. (a/n Actually, **_I_** don't know who he is)

"Tomorrow!" screamed everyone. Freddy and Zack stepped forward, glaring at the man. They had become good friends since the band began and now they always join forces to outnumber people like Summer, or this man.

"Listen dude," spat Freddy angrily, "What if we don't **_want _**to spend time here. I don't know about the rest of the band, but I sure don't."

"Tough." said suit man, and he strode out the door. Freddy went to follow him but Dewey shook his head. "He's powerful. He can even stop you playing drums." Freddy stormed off.

"What happened to sticking it to The Man? No one can stop me play the drums." He shouted.

After dinner, the children went back to bed. Katy and Summer, who were sharing a room, and Zack and Freddy, who were also sharing a room, sat together for a while, chatting about what had happened.

Suddenly Freddy started crying. Not loudly sobbing or anything, just a few tears running down his face. "I miss being bloody normal. I just want to go home. That stupid guy thinks he can run our lives!" His friends stared at him. They had never seen him cry, not even Zack who had known him since kindergarten.

Summer spoke up. "Then why are you still with the band?" she choked.

"Oh no, I love the band. Music is my life, a way to get away from stupid people, I would never want to quit the band. It's just, I miss being able to jam in the class room without TV cameras and reporters listening to see if you're writing a new song. I miss flirting with girls without,"

"Freddy!" Katy interrupted, "That's just sad, you were in fifth grade." He grinned sadly,

"You know what I mean, you can't just talk to someone without them trying to be your friend just because you're 'famous'. I just want a few weeks where everything goes back to normal." He wiped his eyes. "Has anyone noticed how serious Dewey's become lately?"

"Yeah," agreed Katy, "And what about that man in the suit. I mean, won't we be as popular here as we are back home. Why will it be any different?"

"Has anyone bothered to check if we really _are_ in Australia? I don't want to be Punk'd or anything." Said Zack. Summer dashed to the window and strained her head to try and see the street sign.

"Its too dark," she said, "but I think it says Laurel St.' Just then a car drove past. "Wait a sec, yep, it says 'Queensland – The Sunshine State' on the number plate."

She plonked herself back down. "So whaddaya think?" Shall we take on this new school, or absolutely refuse to move?" They all looked at each other.

"Let's do it."

The girls tiptoed back into their room. "I hope everything's gonna work out." said Katy before she fell asleep.

In the boys' room, Zack was about to fall asleep when Freddy's voice said quietly. "You don't think I'm a lame-ass or anything for crying 'cause, you know..." he trailed off.

"Of course not." Zack yawned. Freddy didn't know that a tear was rolling down Zacks face.

From the Author: SORRY SORRY SORRY SORRY. I didn't want to make him cry but I needed someone to be all emotional, it wont happen again. Anyway, in case you didn't realise, the Stars and Stripes at the start were the Aussie flag. We do have stars and stripes on ours as well. Yes, I know they don't live in New York but TOUGH!

**IM AUSTRALIAN!**

Please review, I'm not that bad. Its my first fanfic


	2. Evil Uniforms and Crazy Kangaroos

Thankyou to my reviewers **wyverna** (ill put one in later chapters)and** Gabwr. **And one more thing...I don't like Port Adelaide Power :'(

**Chapter Two – Evil Uniforms and Crazy Kangaroos Cough Cough**

"Ew, ew, ew, ew, ew, ewwww!" complained Billy, "It's disgusting. Yellow and brown do NOT go together." (A/n Its true, I had to wear it for 7 years)

"At least the sports shirt looks OK." Reassured Eleni, looking at the shirt with her head on the side. Wilston State School's school uniform was brown shorts or skirt and a yellow polo shirt with the logo over the heart. The sports shirt, which was for special occasions, inter-school sport and, if they wanted to, the grade sevens could wear it too. It had a diagonal white stripe (which stuck out a little bit) the bottom half was navy blue and the top half was yellow. Both sleeves were blue and the back was yellow. (A/N trust me, its actually quite nice.) There was a dress too but nobody wore it.

School of Rock stood outside the school gates at 9:05am. No one was around, they were all in class. Marta reached over and squeezed Alicia's hand. "Pass the squeeze." she whispered. Alicia squeezed Tomika's who passed it along the line. They used to do it when they first became famous before a big gig. It was kind of childish, they new, but it made them feel safe in this strange new school.

The band was split up into three classes. Freddy, Zack, Katy, Summer and Lawrence were in one; Tomika, Alicia, Marta, Gordon and Marco were in another; and Billy, Frankie, Leonard, Michelle and Eleni were in the last one.

The first group walked into their classroom and were greeted by a lot of stares. It was obvious that they were being talked about. Their teacher, Mrs Cawldin, introduced them to the class.

Katy and Freddy were placed in the back row. Freddy was next to another blond, spiky haired boy. Katy was next to a girl with orange hair tied up in a messy ponytail.

Summer and Zack were in the row in front which was good because they could lean back and talk. Lawrence was placed in the middle of the second row, between two girls.

"Victoria and Mackenzie," said Mrs Cawldin, "Could you please show around the girls?" The two girls next to Katy nodded. "And hmmmm, Julian, could you please look after the boys." The boy next to Freddy nodded.

"Soooo," said Katy to her new guides at morning tea, "Can you say 'Big Bird was run over by Jake'?" Victoria repeated her, deliberately copying her American accent.

"Or would you rather me say 'Aw crikey! My mate Big Bird was run over by that lil bugger Jake'?" this was said like Steve Irwin. Victoria laughed in a friendly way.

"Hey Tori!" yelled someone.

"Yeah?" Victoria turned around to face a bright eyed girl.

"You'll never believe who's in our class, the guys from School of Rock!"

"Um, Seeje, (A/N from the name CJ which came from Carmen-Jane) this is Katy and Summer."

"Oooooh, whoops."

The rest of the band and crew strolled over. Kaila (pronounced K-eye-la), Julian, Seb, Sean and Andrew, the band members guides from the other classes came over too. No one knew what to say. Its very hard to start a convocation when you're standing around famous people.

"Ummm, well, which one of us is hotter? Me or Marco or Lennie?" said Frankie in a desperate attempt to break the silence."

"Oh, you by far." Said Freddy in his Mickey Mouse voice.

They all sat down for lunch. Some of the guides left to sit with their other friends, but the band stayed together.

The morning had gone quickly, just maths and a bit of SOSE. Marta tried to make a convosation as well. "Do any of you play an instrument or sing?" Most of the girls they were sitting with nodded. A lot played violin or piano. "I play cello and we have a fretless bass, three guitars," Tori paused, eyes glittering, "Including a Fyrebyrd, tremolo bar and all," Zack's eyes lit up, "And a drumkit and a keyboard. All of which I can play, not necessarily well, but I'm kinda good at bass. Dad used to play in heaps of bands, different instruments for each."

"Stop showing off Tor, we got a flute, sax and two guitars." Grinned Danielle.

Zack was bursting to speak. "A Fyrebyrd! Cool! I'll have to see it. Would your Dad let me play in?!" he sighed, "They're really rare too." Tori blushed.

"How long are you here for?" asked Megg, another girl in their group.

"About three weeks. Now, what do you do for fun around here?" replied Michelle.

"We ride around in kangaroo's pouches. And," Mack whispered dramatically, "Some of us ride on their backs. It's all the rage!"

"Really?" asked Michelle and Eleni. The Aussies exchanged glance, the burst out laughing.

"You wanna play soccer?" asked Mack innocently.

So they went to the sports room to borrow out a soccer ball. On the was up Katy asked randomly. "Vicoria ...umm, Tori, let's see your nails." She held out her hands and Tori nervously did too. "Short and stubby. You have to when you play cello." Katy grinned.

"Same." (A/N That was a really random fact)

They walked silently down to the oval when CJ looked around and said, "OK, we're not allowed to talk about it, but how can we not! You're like, the biggest kid band ever. What do they expect us to talk about, the latest Barbie doll? Why are you even down here?"

"We don't _know_! Complained Freddy, "We were flown down here, with no one telling us, only to find it's for publicity! And even though we didn't arrive home on the plane yesterday, our parents still haven't rung. Do they approve of this?"

#######################

That afternoon, the band, Kaila, Seb and Tori walked home together. "Hmmm, Laurel St, that's only a few streets away from my place!" they were told by Tori. Gordon and Marco argued over the special effects of School of Rock's latest music video. Their record contractor didn't believe that children could handle security and lighting and such. Dewey finally convinced the man to let the children run the concerts, (which were possibly harder,) but not the videos.

Michelle and Eleni worked well the the other people who worked with franchise, mainly cause they almost always got their way (Well they did have good ideas). They also discovered that they had a knack for writing song lyrics, then Zack would usually put it to music.

Billy wasn't as lucky, the stylists didn't really agree with him, until he became angry and sprouted some groovy idea.

Splitting apart, the children exchanged emails and made their ways home.

#####################

Ok, I'm not a good writer so I'll just explain what everyone looks like.

Victoria Tamkton – Tori – red/orange hair, dark blue eyes, bright coloured braces, bit of a tan (not pale) big smile.

Mackenzie Galdae – Mack – normal tan, browny/blonde hair (sun highlighted, blue eyes, plates

Kaira Dokchinall – Kai – tanned, dark brown hair, wide brown eyes, short, coloured braces

Carmen-Jane Wilkonson – CJ – Seeje – olive skin, green eyes, brown hair (long and wavy) loud laugh

Sebastian Fautunio – Seb – really tanned (Portuguese?) dark hair (wavy, standing up in all directions, kinda longish) with natural blond highlights, coloured braces, cheeky grin, hazel eyes

Julian Daniels – Jules – normal tan, blond spiky hair, blue eyes, eyes crinkle when he smiles

Sean O'Hallyhan – brown unruly hair, green eyes, tanned

Andrew Snikk – Andy – short light brown hair (you know that kinda grey blond, but its not grey) wide dark brown eyes, groovy reading glasses, short.

The band haven't changed much. Zack and Leonard's hair are longer, Tomika's got purple streaks and they've all loosened up.

**From the Author**: Review or I'll ummm, KILL OFF THE CHARACTERS. And I will cause I remember at school we had to write a Lord of the Rings chapter and someone put up their hand and asked if they could kill some of the characters. Me and my friend were like "Bye bye Frodo." But now that I think of it, my friend made one of the main characters go crazy for life... and I only hurt one of them a little bit and I _did_ get a better mark then her.... Oh well, just review plleaasee.


	3. Vegemite and AFL

**Hey everyone, I just want to tell you... THE PLOT HASN'T OCCURRED YET. If you thought it was them dancing around the school, you were wrong. (But if you did work it out, chocolate biscuit for you!) And if you have trouble working out plot, I have loudly pointed out the plot.**

'_This Sux :s just signed in._ Kaira frowned and clicked on the message that had just popped up on her computer.

_Purple Potties Rule :P- _who's this

_This Sux :- _freddy...drummer boy

_Purple Potties Rule :P – _oooooohhhh

_Purple Potties Rule :P – _i guess youre not enjoying your time here

_This Sux _:_- _it's cool and everything but we wanna see our parents

_Purple Potties Rule :P – _ok... ummm you're on TV

_This Sux _:ok cya

_This Sux :appears to be offline and may not reply_

"Guys, we're on TV!" Freddy yelled. It wasn't odd for them to be on TV, but they liked to watch themselves anyway.

"The famous rock band, 'School of Rock', has recently arrived in Australia. They have arrived a bit early for their Australian tour but this is all for a reason, a source tells us that the band of children did not know of this 'publicity scam' as it is called by some. We will now cross live to John Pryce."

"Thankyou Charlotte, it is said that rock had got no reason, and rock has got no rhyme, but does this event have any reason? Inside this house, School of Rock is living a normal 'day-to-day life, and they are to for at least three weeks before they embark on their Australian tour. This..." He was interrupted by a loud 'Hey' as Frankie and Leonard stormed out of the house.

"Here we have the security guards of the band," the man continued and turned to the two boys, "I'm sure you're feeling put off that you did not prevent this publicity scam. How do you feel about it?"

"Please get off the premises." Frankie glared.

"Thankyou boys, back to you Charlotte." John Pryce then walked to the new van and they screeched off. Leonard and Frankie growled and stalked back into the three story house.

**tklajklfjsdlfsla;lkjfkl**

"Hey Freddy, I was wondering, have you ever tried Vegemite?" Tori asked.

"What? Uh, no."

"Good," Tori reached behind her and pulled out a quarter of a sandwich with a black spread in the middle. The blond haired drummer took it nervously and bit into it. He scrunched up his face and tried to spit it out.

"That's disgusting! Oh yuk, ewww." They all laughed. Mack mock told off Tori.

"Tor, did you forget the butter. Tsk, tsk."

Tori looked at Freddy. "Don't worry, we don't eat it like that. Here." He took the new piece and bit into it. His nose twitched at the taste but it was obviously not as disgusting as before.

"You need butter otherwise it's seriously overpowering," explained Tori.

**_fjkdjfkla;jkfjs;a_**

The band was soon introduced to AFL, Australian Football League, after the Brisbane Lions beat the Geelong Cats to get to the Grand Final. (A/N waaaah, why couldn't Port Adelaide wait one more year to win. We almost got a record 4 premierships in a row... o well, I guess not many teams have got three in a row.) For most of grade 7, it was all they could talk about.

**_fjkasljfks;jlasf_**

As they were going to be very busy in the third week, the band was invited to Tori's house. They all walked home together including CJ, Mack and Kaira. When they arrived at her two story, Queenslander style house, Tori opened the door to bass guitar being played upstairs. "The foods on the deck. C'mon."

Upstairs, Tori introduced them to her father. He said, "Zack, I hear you would like to try my Fyrebyrd," he offered it to him. Zacks eyes nearly popped out of his head. Tori's dad picked up the bass, Summer shook her head, "We better leave them."

The party was heaps of fun, they ate lots of food and swam in the pool. But the four Australian girls knew that their friends would soon leave to go on their Australian tour.

**Plot is coming** **-- **Halfway through the week after the party, the bands last week, Dewey called them all to a meeting. The children hadn't seen much of Dewey recently, so they were excited. What was Dewey going to tell them?

"Well, ummm, as you know, we are gonna be leaving Brisbane soon to begin our tour. Remember that man in the suit? Yeah, he visited and said **(Plot -- ) **you have to pick eight children at the school to join you on you tour. **( -- Plot) **Don't ask me why, I think it was to prove that you like Australia or something, but I had stopped listening. So, ummm, get deciding."

The band formed a huddle, "I say we choose our guides," said Alicia after a while. They all agreed. Dewey came over to see how they were going. "Wow, that was fast." Summer had begun neatly writing down the names.

_Kaira __Dokchinall, Mackenzie Galdae, Victoria Tamkton, Carmen-Jane Wilkonson._

_Julian Daniels, Sebastian Fautunio, Sean O'Hallyhan, Andrew Snikk._

"Groovy," he said, "The names will be announced on Assembly."

That day, Wednesday, happened to be the day of Assembly. Near the end, when everyone was either half asleep or talking, Mr Clarke (the principal) announced the names. All of the children, with surprised looks on their faces, walked up to the stage to collect consent forms for their parents. "Now we have a special performance by School of Rock!"

"Uh, hi," said Tomika, "We're going to be performing our latest song 'Only Remembered." The song started off slow, just Tomika singing and Zack strumming his guitar. Then the bass joined in and finally keyboard and drums.

"Thankyou, thankyou, we're here 'til Friday," yelled Lawrence. The rest of the band stared at him, Lawrence had actually said something loudly. Wow.

**Note from the Author: Bit of a short chapter. Ok, personally I don't like this story, but I'm going to finish it anyway. And keep reading plleaase. And remember... Two plus two is five.**


End file.
